Mass Effect Infection Spreading
by Markusmiless
Summary: The infection has spread through the galaxy as the Humans discovered the mass relays. It has been merciless and almost impossible to contain, entire planets has fallen pray to this dangerous infection and only a few races are imune. (Note: I'm not great at details but I do my best) (Second note: It's a bit in the "Horror" cat)
1. Chap 1: Infection Spreading

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Last Of Us (it belongs to Naughty Dogs) or Mass Effect (It belongs to Bioware). **

Chapter 1: Infection Spreading

* * *

We had been dropped off at a cliff on Eden Prime, I looked as the Normandy as it took off into the distance.

I grabbed my Pistol and walked down a nearby path, I saw some burnt bodies laying on the ground and guessed they had been infected, I smiled a bit and continued forward, I slowed down a few seconds later as I heard a clicking noise and thought :Crap...it's must be a clicker nearby...:

I ordered Jenkins to check the area ahead quietly and as he walked forward a clicker tackled him from around the corner. I saw how Jenkins landed on the ground with the clicker over himself as he tried to get the clicker off.

I watched while aiming my Pistol at the Clicker or at least trying but before I could react I saw something that was a lot less than pleasing, the clicker did bite and rip into Jenkins' neck and he stopped resisting, not moving at all.

I used my Biotics to send the clicker down a cliff behind it.

I approached Jenkins body and checked his life sign on my HUD, he was dead with blood coming out from his neck and I told Kaidan casually not really caring whatever Jenkins was alive or not "We'll leave him, we have a missi..." I was interrupted by a few rounds being fired in my direction, I quickly got in behind a tall rock while keeping on myself on right side of the rock and Kaidan kept on the left side of the rock.

I looked took a deep breath and said to Kaidan "When I say now, you launch a sabotage at whoever is shooting at us." He nodded quickly and activated a barrier. Kaidan heard Shepard say "3...2...now!"

Kaidan got out of cover quickly and launched an sabotage at the general direction of the attacker.

Two explosions was heard and the parts of a pair of Geth Drones fell to the ground, they had apparently come from the woods.

We walked towards the woods, Kaidan knew it was no idea to ask Shepard about why the Geth was out of the veil as he knew that he wouldn't get any real answers.

Kaidan and I saw a pair of Geth Troopers being attacked by Human Runners, apparently having trouble killing them, we decided to let them be and continued on.

We walked up to a small cliff, with a tree on it with vines hanging down from it and we walked up to the edge of the small cliff, we saw a women running up the path, she was chased by two Recon Drones and she soon tripped but was quick to turn around and grab her pistol, she shoot the Drones with near-perfect accuracy before seeing a pair of Geth Troopers.

One of the Geth Troopers was holding a human towards a machine, which served an unknown purpose though not for long as I saw a spike came out of the machine and stabbed the human through his gut. The woman got into cover behind a large stone and grabbed an assault rifle of her back.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. Not much information about Shepard and the chapter is a little short, but the chapters will get longer...


	2. Chap 2: My Armour

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware or The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dog.**

Chapter 2: My Armour

Point of View: Ashley Williams

* * *

We were heading to get the beacon and walked through the camp and nobody was taking it seriously though, well everyone except me. I didn't let go of my Pistol as I kept my eyes out for eventual ambushes.

I soon saw movement in a nearby bush, then I heard a scream, it wasn't in pain or intimating, it was a scream from a Infected.

I fired a few rounds and then I looked after what I had shot, then I walked up to the bush and looked at what it had been and confirmed it was an infected.

I heard a few more rounds were fired but I had only noticed one infected, I turned around quickly and saw five Recon Drones and two Geth Troopers.

I quickly I shoot one of the Geth Troopers in the head, then got into cover before shooting at the Recon Drones, I was able to kill all but two of the Geth Before my weapon overheated. I had gotten into cover behind a pair of crates as they fired back at me, I had two choices, I could either try to fight back and risk that Geth Reinforcement would come or I could run and risk getting shoot down.

After a moment I decided to run, I stood up and ran away from the buildings, I knew it was civilians in there but it was better to live to fight another day than die now. I ran down the hill, soon getting down without running into anything more that was hostile.

I sometimes shot a look behind to see if they lost me, which they never did. I ran past the Beacon location and ran uphill, I fell though but was quick to turn around as they fired at me, missing due to the Drones being in movement.

I grabbed my pistol and shoot at the Drones, I hadn't aimed but I had been lucky enough to hit them.

* * *

Point of View: (Won't reveal first name) Shepard

* * *

I jumped down the small cliff, Kaidan had run around to get down but was slowed down by the Geth we had seen earlier, I got into cover behind the same rock and grabbed my shotgun.

I then ran out of cover and towards the Geths, I threw one of them into the air and continued my way towards the other Geth Trooper and fired towards it quickly.

It had only been a few seconds and Both had now been killed, one of them by falling from a great height and one from my shotgun.

I saw a nearby crate walked up to it and opened it, it contained a new armor but I preferred my Onix Medium Armor before this, I was proud of my own armor as it had saved my life lots of times, I had added Toxic Seals to survive if I got into areas with lots of Spores and I didn't want to go through the pain to add Toxic Seals to a new armor.

A voice broke the silence after the fire fight, it apparently belonged to the female, I turned to her and asked "What's your Rank Soldier?" She answered quickly "Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams..." I said smiling while interrupting her "What happened to your Unit?" Ashley walked back and fourth as she said apparently sad or angry "Everyone but my were wiped out by Geth..." I reassured her and said calm "They're perfect Ambushes..." She said bluntly, this time interrupting me "They have Flashlight Heads..." I said "Fair Point..."

Before we could finish the conversation a Clicker tackled me, I held my arm under its head to hinder it from getting closer to me while trying to push it away from me. I heard a round getting fired and saw the Clicker lose its head and my Armour was covered in blood and I asked as I pushed away the Clicker "Fuck now I must clean my Armour..."

Ashley said after chuckling slightly "Would you have preferred to not being saved?" I gave a false smile and said annoyed "Thank you for saving me..."

* * *

This was another short chapter but I made it now today (in less than two hours)

Well this was all for now...Happy Reading...


	3. Chap 3: Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect (it belongs to Bioware) or The Last of Us (it belongs to Naughty Dogs)**

Chapter 3: Annoyance

Point of View: Ashley William

* * *

I smiled at the Commander and thought sarcastic :Great Priorities...:

I heard the other soldier speak up "Are you alright Shepard?"

The commander stood up and answered as calm as if nothing had just happened "I'm fine...Kaidan...let's get going now" Shepard turned towards me and said "Good Luck Soldier, hope you'll survive..."

The man apparently named Kaidan replied calm "We can't just leave her here!" Shepard raised her voice and said annoyed "We can and we will!" Kaidan said calm, apparently used to his leader's behavior "We'll need the extra firepower!"

I sighed and stopped smiling, I was a bit pissed because I had just shoot a damn clicker in the head to save this person and all I had gotten in response was that the stupid armor got blood on it.

Shepard said while walking up to him "We're leaving without her and that's an order!" Kaidan replied "She should know the are much better than both of us Shepard!"

Shepard groaned and said annoyed "Whatever, we bring her with us..." Kaidan sighed, apparently in relief.

Then Shepard turned to me and ordered annoyed "Show us the way to the Beacon..."

I nodded and I said "It's just down this hill..." I noticed that the commander's armor had an N7 sign on it, though it had blood covering most of it so it was barely visible.

I walked down the hill but saw the 'flashlight' head of a Geth, I was going to tell Shepard but the Commander had already ran towards the Geth.

I thought :Fuck...: I thought the Commander was going to get killed but instead she used her biotics to throw the Geth into the air before shooting them with her shotgun.

She shouted to us "Come on...I can't wait forever!"

* * *

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

I sat down on a stone and looked around, not seeing any more Geth so I shouted to Ashley and Kaidan to come down.

They walked down in a pace that made it feel like forever then Ashley said, confused, "The beacon is gone...someone must have taken it!"

Kaidan asked her "By our side or theirs?"

I stood up but before I could say anything and heard Nihlus contact me "Change of Plans Shepard, I'll investigate a small Spaceport up ahead..." I groaned and saw a path to go up through, I headed there and when I got up I saw a few Dragon Teeth, the machine used to stab the man from earlier. I saw weird looking bodies on them and saw how it was slowly lowered, it still hadn't seen me so I got into cover behind a wide rock.

I grabbed my Shotgun and took a deep breath, then I stood up and aimed at the now standing body.

I asked "Do you understand me?" it looked at me, with lifeless face covered in dark electronics, then it ran towards me.

I did instinctively shoot it and the rounds killed it as soon as they connected with it's body.

Kaidan and Ashley ran up to me as two more bodies lowered.

I waited until they stood up and prepared to use my biotics on them but Ashley had grabbed her sniper and shoot the head of one.

I quickly lifted the final one into the air before throwing it away from us, when it landed it hit a sharp rock and apparently died.

I saw a pair of building, just one room though so I guessed it was a camp and walked up to one of the buildings calm.

I looked at the large window that covered most of the wall but couldn't see inside, I looked back at the door and tried to open it, only to turn out it was looked.

I groaned and said to myself "I don't have time for this!" I focused my Biotics and pushed the door back, I heard a woman scream inside.

I walked into the room and she said calm, it was visible though that I had surprised her with my sudden and rash entry "Thanks the Maker, I thought the Geth had come back and blown up the door..."

I shock my head and said calm "It's safe outside now so you can go out!"

A man I hadn't seen approached me and said "Safe?, nowhere is safe..." I wasn't interested in what he had to say so I didn't listen.

I said interrupting him "Whatever...Just hide somewhere else...I've got more important things to do..."

I walked out of the building and Kaidan asked calm "Did you find anything of interest inside?" I answered simple "No!"

I walked away from the buildings until I heard a gunshot and ran towards where I had heard it.

* * *

Point of View: Nihlus

* * *

I had approached the Spaceport undetected, I had been able to take out most Geth quietly and quickly.

I got into cover as I had seen a Turian, standing in the open.

I stood up and trailed my weapon at him then I recognized him and asked "Saren?"

The Turian turned and said calm "Nihlus." I asked calm "What are you doing here? This isn't your mission..."

Saren said calm and assuring "The Council thought you might need a little help with this one..." I said as he walked to a spot behind me, I thought he was looking around "The situation is bad, The Geth is outside the Veil and it is Infected here even though this world should be one of few without them..."

Saren said assuring "It's okay, I got it under control" Then I heard a gun being fired and I fell to the floor, suddenly feeling my energy run out and then it all got dark.

* * *

Well that was at least 200 letters longer than usual...though I won't be able to write as often after Eden Prime...after Eden Prime you can expect another chapter once a week...

Well this was all...


	4. Chap 4: Replaceable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

BTW: if you wonder, Jane Shepard has the regular Femshep appearance.

* * *

Chapter 4: Replaceable

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

As we exited the woods we heard a painful, loud noise and saw a gigantic ship in the distance flying away, I couldn't hear what Kaidan or Ashley said but I knew they said something.

I grabbed my Sniper Rifle and looked at the Spaceport ahead of us, it was a few Geth Troopers and 'Husks'.

I asked Ashley smiling "Do you know how to use a Sniper Rifle?" She Replied cocky "Yes, I Can shoot you between the eyes from fiv..." I interrupted her and said "Good...Find a Target and aim for the head!"

Both I and Ashley soon was ready to strike and I shoot a Geth Trooper, blowing its head clean off and then I said quickly "Fire!" She did as ordered and I saw a Husk lose its head.

Now a few Husks started running towards us and Ashley grabbed her Assault Rifle, shooting at them in bursts of five shots, quickly getting rid of them.

I put away my Sniper Rifle and walked down the hill, it was filled with metal, apparently from an building or a ship

I saw another building as we walked down, decided to ignore it, I didn't want to meet another Coward today.

We walked up to the Spaceport and saw Nihlus dead body, we walked up to it and checked it out.

Kaidan nodded to me and said "It's definitely Nihlus body..." I checked his body for weapons, not finding anything useful except a pair of grenades and a weapon mod.

I sighed as I stood up and said "He's replaceable..." I heard footsteps and grabbed my pistol before aiming it towards the source and then I heard a man say stressed "Don't shoot me, I'm not one of them, I'm human..."

I asked bluntly interrupting him after eyeing him, something caught my attention but I didn't mention it, "What are you doing behind those crates?" He replied "Nothing Important..."

I said "Whatever...did you see who killed this Turian?" He replied quickly, apparently stressed "Yes, another Turian, I think they were friends...because he let his guard down before being shoot from behind..." I asked curious "Did you catch anything more specific..." He replied thoughtful "I...think he called the other one Saren..."

I said Polite "Thanks, now we don't need you anymore..." I shot him, killing him quickly, and Kaidan reacted quickly "Why did you do that Commander? He was only another colonist!" I said calm "He has been bitten, if you had kept your eyes open you had seen that he tried to cover it, on the arm but you could see the hole which couldn't have been from a bullet..."

I heard an infected scream and I turned, it was a human runner with a yellow t-shirt, I quickly used my biotics to warp him and walked towards the back of the station, deciding to take the 'Train' because that was the only way to move the Beacon.

As we got on the Train we saw a few Turian Runners, they were as strong as Human Clickers but fast as runners, if they saw us then we would be in trouble.

I told Kaidan and Ashley "Get into cover, I'll handle this...by myself..." I switched my Pistol for my Shotgun, then I ran towards the Turian Runners, they saw me and ran towards me, arms flailing.

I got close to them and ducked, avoiding the claws and arm of one of them then I grabbed one of them and kept him in front of me, letting the other one claw it to death then I shot it, holding my shotgun between the dead Turian's arm then I pulled my shotgun away.

A Turian approached me quickly and launched it into the ground with a Biotic Throw, I was somewhat exhausted but ran up to the Turian, sitting on top of it and punched it in the Face rapidly and powerfully.

It was soon killed and I stood up, breathing hard and my fist hurt and covered in blood.

Kaidan and Ashley approached me and I said to Kaidan tiredly "Let's get going" Kaidan stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder and said "You need to rest, you've used your biotics rapidly and not even you can do it forever..."

I pushed his hand away from my shoulder and said angry "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! Now GO that's an order!"

He gulped but did walk to the front of the 'Train' and activated it, now we headed towards where the ship we saw earlier had been.

* * *

Well this is the second final **Eden Prime **Chapter...well then I won't put up chapter as often...though I don't know if anyone reads this...if you do please review and tell what you think of the Story so far!

Well happy reading


	5. Chap 5: The Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs**

Chapter 5: The Beacon

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

The Train stopped after a while and I had finished drinking an energy drink, I threw it off the train as it stopped and heard Kaidan say quickly "Look, the Geth must have planted Bombs in the area..." I said calm "Disarm the bombs Kaidan..." I heard a few rounds being fired and the screams of dying Infected and said smiling "Ashley and I will cover your back..."

He walked up to the bomb as Ashley and I kept our eyes out for eventual attackers, Kaidan soon finished and we walked up a floor.

I was hit by a round, though it was absorbed by my shields, I turned towards the source and saw that it was a Geth Shock Trooper, I lifted it into the air before throwing it into another Geth Trooper, then I saw that Ashley and Kaidan had walked to another bomb while she gave him cover fire with an Assault Rifle, firing at a few Human Runners.

I ran up to the runners and grabbed one of them then I threw it into the ground, as another Runner approached me I used my shotgun to kill it, I stepped on the Runner's skull and crushed it quickly.

I turned towards the two other runners but I was too slow and they knocked me down, I tried to push it off my self with brute force but couldn't get it off me so instead I launched it into the air with my Biotics powerful then I rolled aside as it fell down and landed where I had been seconds ago.

I turned to the last one but Ashley had already killed it with her Assault Rifle, Kaidan was done and we walked towards the final Bomb, I walked in front of Kaidan and Ashley, keeping my eyes out for enemies.

As I heard none shoot at us or any infected moaning or screaming so I relaxed and saw the final bomb.

I said to Kaidan calm "Can you take care of this Bomb before we blow up!" Kaidan muttered something I couldn't hear and walked up to the Bomb and begun to deactivate it.

As soon as he was finished I headed down a ramp, I saw a few dead infected bodies, it was human bodies apparently colonists.

I saw a husk running towards us but I grabbed my Pistol and shot it in its head quickly then I put my Pistol away.

I saw the Beacon and smiled while waiting on them to get down.

* * *

Point of View: Kaidan Alenko

* * *

I said to Ashley as I saw the Beacon "Amazing, an actual working Prothean Beacon..." Ashley replied unsure "It didn't do anything like that when we did dig it up..." I then heard her walk away, then I heard her talking to Shepard.

I approached the Beacon, I was fascinated by it somehow but suddenly I felt as if I was pulled towards it.

I tried to resist but couldn't move out of the way but suddenly I felt someone pull me aside and I was pushed to the ground powerfully.

I turned to see who it was and saw Shepard being lifted into the air, I shouted worried "SHEPARD!" I was about to approach her to try to pull her away but Ashley stopped me by holding my arm and saying "Don't touch her, it could be dangerous..."

I sighed and stopped and watched as Shepard was launched away from the Beacon as it exploded suddenly, I looked at her for a few seconds and saw that she had fainted.

I contacted the Normandy quickly and said "Shepard is unconscious, lock onto my location and pick us up as quickly as possible..."

* * *

Well now the **Eden Prime **chapter has finished and now I'll only post once a week or only once each second week.

Happy reading though!


	6. Chap 6: Damn Spectres

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs**

Chapter 6: Damn Spectre

Point of View: Kaidan Alenko

* * *

It had been 14 hours, earth hours, since Shepard had been knocked out, she hadn't been harmed physically though.

I knew she had survived worse but was still worried, though it was the first time he had seen her being knocked out.

She was the strongest biotic I had ever seen, my own biotics not even close to matching hers, I sighed and finished the Report.

I did read it through a final time, not finding anything wrong, then I did forward it to Anderson then I walked to the Mess Hall to get something to eat.

* * *

Point of View: Ashley Williams

* * *

I took apart my Pistol, adding an Incendiary Ammunition Mod to it calm then I put it back together again.

Even though my Pistol was a secondary weapon, I wanted it to work with maximum efficiency if I ever were to meet more Infected which I was sure I would.

I sighed a bit and looked around myself, no one from the crew was around so I didn't have anyone to talk with.

I thought about the mission, I had been lucky but I wished I had been able to save my Unit, it felt bad to be the sole survivor out of the entire unit.

I sighed but continued to work on my weapons.

* * *

_(1 hour later)_

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

I woke up, with a large headache, I sat up slowly and heard Kaidan's voice, talking to Chakwas apparently "Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think she's finally waking up!"

I sat at the edge of where I had been unconscious, I looked around and saw that I was in the Med Bay of the Normandy.

Chakwas walked past me slowly, soon beginning to talk as she faced me "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

I replied slowly as he held my head in my hand "I feel like I've been drinking too much again...how long was I unconscious?"

Chakwas smiled slightly noting that I was calm and she replied calm "About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think..."

Kaidan interrupted worriedly "It's my fault, I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way seconds before the beacon exploded."

I nodded and said calm "You were reckless, Kaidan...I thought that you would help on this mission, instead you made the beacon self destruct..."

Kaidan was about to say something but Chakwas cut him off and said "Actually, we don't know if that is what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out... "

Kaidan said calm "As I mentioned the beacon exploded, maybe an system overload. The blast knocked you out and Ashley and I had to carry you back to the ship..."

I looked at Chakwas calm and asked "Is something broken?"

Chakwas said calm "Physical you're fine. But I have detected unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves..." I looked in front of myself, thinking of what had happened and listened as she continued "I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming"

I said as I stood up and leaned against the bed "I saw..." I thought of what I had seen quickly but couldn't make any sense out of it and continued calm "I saw death, destruction. Nothing is clear actually..."

Chakwas said calm "I better add this to my report, it may..." I heard the door open and she said calm, dropping the current subject, "...Captain Anderson"

Anderson asked Chakwas calmly, no signs of stress on him really, "How is our XO holding up, Doctor?"

She replied quickly "All the readings look normal, I'd say the commander is going to be fine."

Anderson said still calm "Glad to hear it, Jane, I need to speak with you in private"

Kaidan said as he saluted "Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me." then he walked away.

Anderson asked me, I could hear that he was worried in his voice but only slightly, "Sounds like the beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?"

I said casually "I'm okay, apart from this damn headache..."

Anderson said seriously as he looked at me "I won't lie to you, Commander. Things look bad, Nihlus is dead. The Beacon was destroyed, Geth are invading and Infected have spread to Eden Prime without the Alliance noticing...The Council's going to want answers"

I said annoyed "I don't care what they think, I did my job..."

Anderson said seriously "I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books. That is not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other turian..." Anderson turned right and took a few steps forward before continuing "Saren's a spectre, on of the best. A living legend. But if he is working with the Geth, it means he's gone rogue..." He turned to face me, he looked calm but sounded a bit worried "A rogue spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous and he hates humans."

I asked "Why do he hate humans?"

Anderson replied "He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way and most of them doesn't do anything about it."

He continued calm "But Saren has allied himself with the Geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon."

He asked me calm "Before the Beacon Self-destructed. did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

I answered honestly "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of a vision." He asked me as I finished my sentence "A Vision. A vision of what?"

I said calm "I saw synthetics, not Geth though. Slaughtering people. Butchering them..."

Anderson said seriously "We got to report this to the Council!" I asked "What are we going to tell them? I had a bad dream?"

Anderson sounded calm as ever "We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean Technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it..." He walked up to me and stood next to me as he said "But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans is a blight on the galaxy. This was an act of war!...He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of Geth at his command and he won't stop until he has wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy."

I said confident "He won't live long enough to use the secrets..." Anderson said calm "It's not that easy, Jane. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the council on our side..." I said confident as never before "I can go anywhere and do anything without anyone capable of stopping me!" Anderson shock his head calm and he said "You will one day too be defeated, let's try to make it another day than today..."

Anderson then said calm "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the citadel...though we should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock." As he finished his sentence he walked out of the med bay.

As he walked out of the room I groaned and said to myself annoyed "Everything today could have been avoided if Saren just had left us alone..." I smiled a bit as a thought crossed my mind "I'll enjoy breaking every bone in his body, slowly and painfully..."

* * *

That was the end of this Chapter but too make up for the shortness I'll make a longer next week!

Happy Reading!


	7. Chap 7: Council Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

Chapter: Council Meeting

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

I walked out of the Med Bay quickly, I headed past Kaidan not even bothering to talk to him.

Then I quickly headed upstairs and towards the bridge, I soon stood behind Joker and he said calm as he noticed I was there "Good Timing, Commander. I was about to bring us in to the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work."

I didn't reply and looked out the window, I saw that we approached a mass relay and crossed my arms while waiting for us to enter FTL-speed.

We did in a blink of an eye get from the clear space into a thick 'cloud' and I didn't take my eyes of the window.

Soon I could see the gigantic space station, it had five long 'arms' with over thousands of buildings on each, before seeing the flagship of the Citadel fleet, the Ascension.

I approached the window slowly to get a better view then I noticed that Kaidan and Ashley was now in the Cockpit.

I heard Ashley comment "Look at the size of that ship!"

Kaidan replied "The Ascension. the flagship of the Citadel Fleet."

Joker replied and said "Well, size isn't everything" Ashley asked "Why so touchy, Joker?" Joker said "I'm just saying that you need firepower, too."

Ashley just replied, as amazed as when they begun the discussion "Look at that Monster! It's main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet"

Kaidan replied, I noticed he smiled slightly but he kept a calm tone "Good thing it is on our side, then."

Joker talked to Citadel Control and said calm "Citadel Control. this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land"

I could hear a voice from the Intercom saying "Stand by for clearance, Normandy." A moment later the voice said "Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance Operator."

Joker said "Roger, Alliance Tower. Normandy out."

A new voice could be heard over the Intercom saying "Normandy, this is Alliance Tower. Please Proceed to dock 422."

I backed away from the window as the Normandy headed into dock and I walked towards the armory to get my gear.

* * *

A few moments later we were in the Human Embassy listening to our ambassador, Udina, while he complained about the council's decision.

Udina said angry and loud enough to make a small echo in the room "This is an Outrage! The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian Colony!"

I walked aside to watch the view of the Presidium, it was a large lake that was miles long, it was tree's at a few places but the scenery was ruined by the many paths that had been built over the water and at the side of it.

I didn't listen to what the council had to say to Udina as I knew already that they wouldn't believe us.

Kaidan, I and Ashley stood there, looking at the view, until Udina approached Anderson and said calm "Captain Anderson. I see you brought half of your crew with you." Anderson replied calm "Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you have any questions."

Udina asked in a skeptical tone "I have the mission reports. I assume they're Accurate?"

Anderson replied "They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience." Udina said somewhat annoyed "They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

Anderson didn't reply but I said to Udina "I don't care what they think, they have never done anything for humanity..." Udina said interrupting me "Settle down, Commander. You have done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres." He continued quickly and said "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!" Anderson said protective before I could reply "That's Saren's fault, not hers!"

Udina said calm "Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." Then he said to Anderson "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing..." He turned to me and continued by saying "Shepard - You and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

Ashley shook her head and commented "And that's why I hate politicians."

I said calm to Kaidan and Ashley without turning to look at them "Let's get going..."

We walked out of the Human Embassy, me leading them, and headed for a Transit Terminal, I approached it calm and typed in our destination.

In just a moment we would be heading for the Top Level of the Citadel Tower.

* * *

It had taken about an half hour to get here but it didn't matter as we were finally on the Top Level and we walked out of the 'Cab'.

I noticed two Turians talking, they were standing in the middle of the path, discussing something with one of them clearly annoyed, I groaned but knew that I had to walk past them to get to the hearing. I stopped next to them and heard the name Saren so I decided to listen, hoping to snap up any important.

The Turian in blue armor said frustrated "Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." The other Turian had his arms crossed and replied skeptical "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus." The Turian called Garrus looked at me as the other Turian walked away.

Garrus said after he had walked up to me "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the Officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." I asked him annoyed "Who were you just talking to?" Garrus replied as he looked over at the other Turian "That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll present my findings on Saren to the Council." I said calm, still annoyed though, as he finished "It sounds like you want to bring him down." He replied calm as he crossed his arms "I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me in the wrong way." He continued, I think he was annoyed but it was hard to tell, "But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

Kaidan said calm, while standing behind me so I couldn't see his expression, "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander."

As I was about to head towards the hearing Garrus said "Good Luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you." I walked past him and thought :I seriously doubt that...:

We walked around the big fountain that had been built and we walked upstairs, I heard a Salarian and a Turian talk about the Volus, if they would get a seat in the council, but I headed past them, ignoring them.

As I headed up the final set of stairs I saw Anderson, waiting on me, as I approached him, he said to me "The hearing's already started. Come on."

He and I walked up to the hearing calm, but in a fast pace.

* * *

The Asari councilor said calm to Udina "The Geth attack and the Infected is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way." The Turian councilor said as the Asari councilor finished talking "The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason."

Udina countered by saying annoyed "An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" The Salarian councilor said calm "We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized and recently infected dockworker is hardly compelling proof."

Saren, only there as a hologram, said secure on his words "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."

Anderson resorted quickly by saying "That just let you catch him off guard!" The hologram of Saren replied "Captain Anderson. You always seems to be involved when Humanity makes false charges against me." He continued "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the people get destroyed." I said loudly "The mission on Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon was if you were there!"

Saren replied calm, arms crossed, "With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed..." He turned to the council and continued "But what can you expect from a human?"

I said annoyed "Saren, just like every other Turian, despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" Saren said calm "Your species needs to learn it's place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the spectres!"

Udina said furiously "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" The Asari Councilor replied "Shepard's admission to the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Saren said calm as he looked at the Asari Councilor "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine." I said annoyed to the Council "Saren is hiding behind his position as a Spectre. You need to open your eyes!"

The Salarian Councilor said calm "What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing" Anderson said calm "There is still one outstanding issue; Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon!" I heard how ridiculous it sounded and Saren commented to the Council "Do we allow dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

The Turian Councilor said agreeing with Saren "I agree. Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imagines and reckless speculation." The Salarian Councilor asked me "Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?"

I said annoyed "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath!" I saw the Councilor look at each other, the Turian Councilor shaking his head slowly at the Asari Councilor who nodded in response, then the Asari Councilor said calm "The Council have found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

Saren said calm "I'm glad to see justice was served." The Asari Councilor said calm "This meeting is adjourned."

We walked away, only Udina staying behind and I groaned annoyed.

* * *

This is all for now...well happy reading!


	8. Chap 8: Two New Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs**

Chapter 8: Two new allies

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

Anderson and I was waiting on that Udina would come, I crossed my arms annoyed because of how badly the meeting had went.

Udina soon came and said as he stopped next to Anderson as they looked at each other "It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives." Anderson replied calm but looked at me as he talked "I know Saren. He's working with the Geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race..." Anderson said in his usual serious voice "Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe." I asked "What should we do about him? The Council is still protecting him..." Udina said as he put his hand to his chin, apparently thinking of what to say as he talked "As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

Kaidan quickly reacted and said "What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the Executor." Ashley said agreeing with Kaidan "That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." I asked Udina calm "He's a Turian. I don't trust him on our side." He replied "Not all Turians are like Saren. If he can help, we need to find him..." He continued calm "I have a contact in C-sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin." Anderson shook his head and said calm "Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

Udina said calm to Anderson "You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this." I said as I nodded "I'm on it." Udina said "Good. I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later."

Anderson said calm to me after Udina left us "Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the Wards." I wasn't going to have a Turian on my team and said "Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." Anderson replied, his voice serious as normally "You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker." Ashley asked a bit confused apparently "The Shadow Broker?" Anderson replied "An information dealer. Buys and Sells secrets to highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives..." Anderson put his hands behind his back and continued "He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap."

I said quickly "I should go." Anderson replied "Good Luck, Shepard. I'll be in the ambassadors office if you need anything else."

He walked away in a calm pace and I headed towards the elevator, ignoring everything my team had to say.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

* * *

We were back in the Presidium, it had taken a while and Kaidan and Ashley couldn't shut up on the way down, I walked towards the financial district quickly as I looked around.

The lake was clean as always and heard Ashley say "They've built themselves quite the lake. I wonder if anyone ever drowned in it?" I thought :I need to look that up someday...: We walked into the Financial District soon enough and headed into the Presidium Bank.

I walked up to Barla Von calm and he looked at me and said calm "What's this? One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes? You are the one called Shepard." He was apparently reading as he talked and he continued "You were at Torfan, correct? You led the final assault against the enemy base, if memory sevres." I said threateningly as he finished talking, angry because he mentioned my past "Keep talking and your suit will break!"

He said calm "Forgive me, Earth-clan. My name is Barla Von. My job makes it necessary for me to keep informed. I am a financial advisor to many important clients here on the Citadel. When someone important arrives on the station, I take notice." I calmed down a bit and said annoyed "I heard you work for the Shadow Broker. Do you have information about Saren?" He replied still calm "You're very blunt, Shepard. But you're right. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Saren."

I grew impatient and said "I need that information. Now!" Barla Von said calm "Threats don't work on me, Commander. This information is worth a small fortune. But this is an unusual situation. So I'm going to let you have it for free." Ashley asked suspicious "What's the Catch?" He replied still calm, which was somewhat annoying "There is no catch. The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now. They used to do a lot of business. Until Saren turned on him." I said sarcastic "Saren betrayed him. Imagine that." Barla Von didn't change his tone as he said "No matter what you think of Saren, he's not stupid. He knows the Shadow Broker is a valuable ally. Turning on him doesn't make sense. Not unless something huge was at stake. I don't know the details, but the Shadow Broker hired two freelancers to deal with it. A Krogan and a Vorcha Mercenary" I asked still impatient "Where are they and why did he hire a Krogan?"

He replied "Speak with the Krogan if you want to learn more. I heard he was paying a visit to Citadel Security. If you hurry you might catch him before he leaves the Academy." I said quickly "I should go." Before he could reply I had turned and was heading towards a nearby Citadel Rapid Transit Terminal. I quickly put in my destination, C-Sec Academy, and shortly afterwards a Sky-Car came to pick us up.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

* * *

I saw a Krogan and a Vorcha, they were surrounded by three C-Sec Officers, as we got out of the Sky-Car and walked up to them calm. I heard the Officer say to the Krogan "Witnesses saw you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him." The Krogan replied, slightly annoyed apparently "I don't take orders from you!" The Vorcha next to the Krogan nodded quickly and said "Take no orders from you!" The C-Sec officer said "This is your only warning, Wrex." The Krogan said "You should warn Fist. I will kill him." The Officer asked calm "Do you want me to arrest you?" The Krogan laughed slightly and said calm "I would like to see you try." The Krogan and the Vorcha started to walk away as the Officer said "Go on. Get out of here."

The Krogan and Vorcha approached me calm and quickly respectively. The Krogan said calm "Yes, Human?" I replied calm "I'm trying to bring Saren. Barla Von said to talk to you" He replied "Barla Von is a wise man. We may share a common goal, Human." I said quickly "Spit it out! Or are you trying to build suspense?" The Krogan exclaimed "Hah! I like you, Human." Then he said in a lower tone "I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's Den. A man named Fist. He did something very foolish" I asked even though I already knew "What did he do?" He replied "He betrayed the Shadow Broker. A Quarian showed up here on the Citadel. She was on the run. She wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide, so she went to Fist. He promised to arrange a meeting between her and the Shadow Broker. Instead, he contacted Saren." I replied "Fist's not too smart." He replied calm "He's just greedy. Sareb paid him a small fortune for the Quarian. He had to. She has Evidence connecting him to the Geth." Kaidan said calm "If we get our hands on that evidence, we can prove Saren is a traitor! The Council will have to listen to us." I said to Kaidan annoyed "I already figured that out. But Saren might already have her and we're wasting..." The Vorcha said loudly, interrupting me "I heard she's with Fist, Still in club." The Krogan said calm after the Vorcha had finished talking "Don't interrupt us, Lurek." Then the Krogan said to me calm "If you help us kill Fist, she's all yours."

I said calm "I want to know more about your employer." Wrex replied quickly "Can't tell you much. All I got was a coded message with details of the job. Standard procedure." Ashley asked me "What about Garrus? The Turian?" I interrupted her and said "We don't need a Turian on the team." I turned to Ashley and Kaidan and ordered "You two go and wait at the Ambassadors office while The Krogan and The Vorcha takes care of Fist." The Krogan said to me "'The Krogan' has a name. Urdnot Wrex." The Vorcha told me loudly "Named Lurek not Vorcha!"

After Ashley and Kaidan had left we headed towards the elevator, I smiled a bit as I knew I was finally getting a chance to kill someone.

* * *

Well that was the end of this Chapter...

Sorry it took some time, I was busy last week...though now it is added.

Also note that I've made a poll that I would like readers to vote on, as it will affect the story!

The poll is on my profile...

Anyway Happy reading.


	9. Chap 9: Evidence Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and Last of Us as it belongs to Naugthy Dogs.**

Chapter 9: Evidence Gathering

Point of View: Jane Shepard

* * *

We walked into the Elevator leading to the wards and I pressed the button and the elevator begun to go down towards the wards. It had taken about half an hour, we hadn't talked and I had ignored the news as they were always the same. I walked out of the elevator as the doors finally opened.

We had arrived at a somewhat long corridor, completely empty, we walked towards the door on the opposite side of the room quickly, I wanted to get to Flux quickly before my evidence was lost to Saren. As we reached the doors, they automatically opened and we walked into the room and headed up a nearby staircase.

I looked at the signs in the roof to figure out where Chora's Den were located and noticed that I needed to walk trough the markets to get to Chora's Den. I headed there quickly, Wrex and Lurek accompanied me quietly. As we reached the markets did I need to walk down another set of stairs, then I headed for a door across the room, guessing that I was walking towards Chora's Den. As I walked through the doorway did I see a sign with a text saying 'Chora's Den' so I headed in that direction, now in an almost running pace.

We walked past the sign and turned right, heading for the door that apparently led to Chora's Den. As I opened the door did rounds come flying in my direction, narrowly missing me. I readied my biotics and ran into the room, with Wrex and Lurek close behind me. I saw that Wrex ran up to a Krogan, tackling him into the wall of the circular room, then he shoot the Krogan in the gut with a shotgun while Lurek did grab his Assault Rifle and got into cover, sometime leaning out of it to fire at some humans. I ran up to a pair of guards in the back of the room, one of them held a shotgun and the other a pistol, I tackled the man with a pistol and hit him rapidly then I grabbed his Pistol and aimed at his face, he tried to move it out of his way so he wouldn't get shot but I kept my aim steady and pulled the trigger quickly. The round went straight through his shield and killed him quickly then I turned to the man with the shotgun and he had it aimed at me, it was visible in his face that he was frightened, I threw the pistol at him powerfully, hitting him in the gut.

I grabbed my shotgun quickly as I got into cover behind a box they had put up as a barricade, then I leant out of the cover and launched a carnage at him, ripping his body into pieces. I heard no more gunfire behind me and I saw Wrex and Lurek walking up to me, weapons still ready for battle and I approached the door in the back of the room, guessing Fist was hiding in it.

When the door opened a pair of Warehouse Workers stood there, pistols drawn, one of them said stressed "Stay back or we'll shoot!". I groaned and said to Wrex and Lurek "Shoot them!" They opened fire at the Warehouse Workers, killing them instantly as they had no armor or protection on themselves. I stepped on their bodies as I walked towards another room and thought to myself :It better be the last room or else Fist will get a slow, painful death:

As soon as we walked inside did I hear a voice say loudly, annoyed apparently "Why do I have to do everything myself?-" I turned towards him, and threw him into the wall with my biotics and said as I glared at him "Lay down or else you will regret it!" He looked at me both surprised and frightened but didn't stand up.

We approached Fist quickly and he said scared as he put his hand in front of his face, to protect himself if we were to attack him "Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender!" I said casually as I aimed my pistol at his face "Tell me where the Quarian and I won't have to kill you!" He turned away his but answered quickly "She's not here. I don't know where she is. That's the truth!" Wrex said calm "He's no use to you now. Let me kill him!" The Lurek nodded quickly, wanting to kill Fist as well. Fist quickly protected his face again and said stressed "Wait! Wait! I don't know where the Quarian is, bur I know where you can her." He continued quickly "The quarian isn't here. Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself." The Vorcha said as he shook his head quickly "In Person? Impossible, no one meets Shadow Broker. Always Agent!" I put away my pistol and Fist stood up and said calmer "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set a meeting up. But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her." I said angry as I grabbed my pistol and aimed it at his face, now point blank range "Tell me where that meeting is before I blow your lying head off!"

He replied, apparently honest "Here on the wards. The back alley by the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry." I said to Wrex who had his Shotgun ready "Kill him, he is no longer useful." Fist looked at Wrex then he looked back to me and said frightened "you said you wouldn't kill me!" I replied smiling "I won't, it is they who will kill you." Wrex fired his shotgun, killing Fist quickly, I said quickly "We need to save that Quarian now!"

We turned around and ran towards the back alley, it wasn't too far away luckily so it wouldn't take long to get there. As we got into the bar room we were fired at again, I got into cover quickly, and grabbed my Shotgun then I took a deep breath and ran through the room, following the right wall, heading towards the exit. My shields went down after I had ran half-way through but I put up a barrier quickly, replacing the shield for a moment, without slowing down and aimed my shotgun with one hand at a man and shot him. He was killed as his shields couldn't take the blast at point blank range and then I continued to run towards the door and opened it as quickly as I could. Wrex and Lurek soon followed me through the door but I hadn't slowed down as I didn't want my evidence to be taken from me now.

As soon as we reached the back alley did I see the Quarian throw something at two Salarians, it exploded after only a few seconds so I assumed it was a grenade, it was a turian there who had drawn a shotgun and I ran up to him and used my biotics to knock him into a wall, I threw a grenade at him, it exploded and blew him into pieces with a powerful explosion which knocked me back.

I walked up to the Quarian calm and eyed her quickly, noticing the blue light armor without any damage from what I could see, she said to me angered as she turned to me "Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" I said bluntly "You've got proof Saren is working with the geth. Hand it over." She responded carefully as she shook her head "Not so fast. Who are you?" I said annoyed "I don't have time for your questions. I need the evidence you have against Saren." She put her right hand to the back of her head. which was covered by a hood and her face was covered by a mask which I couldn't see through, "I guess I owe you. But not here in the open. We need to go somewhere safe." I thought for a while and said annoyed "It is safe in the human embassy...We'll head there. I need to show the evidence to Udina anyway."

* * *

Well that was the end of this Chapter.

Once again I remind you to vote on the poll as it will affect how the Mass Effect: Infection Spreading (ME2) will turn out in the end somewhat.

Anyway I won't be able to post a new chapter next week.

So happy reading!


	10. Chap 10: Ambush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

Chapter 10: Ambush

Point of View: Lurek Hendourus

* * *

I looked around as Shepard was about to hail a cab, Wrex and the Quarian had walked aside, apparently talking to each other. I couldn't hear what they talked about so I decided to ask Shepard why we needed to hail a cab. When I was only a few steps from her I heard a small noise, which did make me nervous somehow, and looked for the source when suddenly an explosion knocked me and Shepard backwards. Both of us was knocked over the guardrail and we fell quickly.

I turned my head to look at her but I before I could see her, we hit the 'ground'. My legs wouldn't move so I decided to wait, it took a while but my legs had soon regenerated. I pushed myself of the ground and looked around, we had landed further down in the wards, though I didn't recognize the area. Shepard was laying on the ground a few feet away from me, she was knocked out as far as I could tell. A thought did quickly strike my mind, that explosion wasn't an accident of any kind, Shepard must be targeted by someone. I began to search for a way out but soon was interrupted as I heard someone talking.

"We saw that she landed somewhere around here, she can't have gotten far after falling from a height like that."

I looked for the source as quietly as I could, trying not to draw attention to my location. But I noticed quickly that they had stopped talking, something was wrong. My thoughts was interrupted as a round was fired in my direction. I grabbed my Assault Rifle of my back as I turned towards whoever had shot at me. A Turian in black armor stood a few feet away from me, aiming a pistol at me, I fired quickly at him, hitting him first in the arm and then the head rapidly, my rounds went through his shields quickly. He fell to the floor as a round hit me in the leg, it did go through my shields and damaged my legs slightly, a Human with a sniper rifle was further away and I began to limp towards him, soon my leg had regenerated and I ran at him, he narrowly missed my head and I growled.

He looked scared and was about to stand up but I lunged at him, tackling him to the floor, then I activated my Omni-Blade and stabbed him through the head quickly. I pulled out my hand from the head, blood dripping down from it slowly, I looked around for anything else to kill but no one except Shepard was nearby. It was quiet until someone contacted me on the Omni-Tool, I looked at it and saw that it was Wrex.

Wrex asked quickly "What the hell is happening down there? I could hear you shooting from here!" I shook my head and said quietly "We were attacked, I killed them..." Wrex asked calm "How did it go for Shepard?" I replied quickly "She's out cold, hit the ground to hard!" Wrex said "Just stay where you are, the Quarian and I are coming to get you as soon as possible..." I nodded quickly and said loudly "I'll stay here..." Then I turned off the Omni-Tool.

* * *

Point of View: (Urdnot) Wrex

* * *

That idiot couldn't go five minutes without getting into a fight, he was getting better at avoiding it lately but it was still far too often. He was annoying but useful though. I did hail a cab as I continued to think, I squeezed myself into the backseat of the cab after the Quarian got into it.

She looked at me, but due to the mask I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. She looked around, apparently either excited or stressed, but it was hard to tell. It was hard to fit in here and I muttered "It is too little space in here..." She apparently heard me and asked curiously "Did you say something?" I didn't reply and waited for the cab to get down to Shepard and Lurek.

Soon we had gotten to where they had 'landed' and we got out of the cab as quickly as we could, it took some time for me but I soon got out. I could see Lurek next to Shepard and approached him. As I was only a few feets away from him I saw a dead Turian, I said to Lurek "Good Work...let's head to the embassy" Lurek nodded and tried to lift Shepard, her armor made her to heavy for him though, so I walked up to her body and put it over my shoulder quickly then we headed back to the cab.

* * *

Well happy reading... btw each (monthly) 1000 views I'll put up a chapter, in addition to the weekly chapter.

Sorry for shortness of the chapter...


	11. Chap 11: Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect as it belongs to Bioware and I don't own The Last of Us as it belongs to Naughty Dogs.**

Chapter 11: Flashback

Point of View: Lurek Hendourus

**Location: The Citadel**

* * *

I looked around myself as Wrex entered the Cab, looking for any potential ambushes, I didn't see anything of importance though and walked up to the cab quickly. As I entered the cab did I need to squeeze myself into a corner, as Wrex took up most of the space. I would have told him to take up less space if it hadn't been for the fact that he was a biotic and we had been partners since shortly after we meet.

Shepard was in the seat in the front and no one seemed to want to talk so I drifted into my thoughts.

* * *

_3 years earlier..._

**Location: Tuchanka**

* * *

We scouted the area of these buildings as we had been sent to find a krogan clan/tribe group, if you could call it scouting really most of us was just running around wildly searching for anything that moved. It was very few varrens here, it felt strange as this area is usually filled with them. The building had fallen apart, so it was hard to move around in the area.

The sun did shine in the sky, heating up the building and casting shadows everywhere inside. From the information we had, the temperature wouldn't lower anytime soon, so we decided to try to move in the shadows, we didn't want to get hydrated during the search as it was miles to closest Clan. We searched the floor quickly before splitting up, half of us headed downstairs and the other half headed upstairs, the first thing we saw on the second floor was a big hole in the wall, we could see the empty desert through it and the sunlight almost blinding us, we looked away quickly and walked away from the staircase, at least did the rest of the group do so, I decided to head to the next floor.

They didn't even notice that I left the group, I was slightly amused but stayed quiet as I walked up the next set of stairs. I reached a closed door and tried to open it, it opened a bit but was stuck half-way open, I pushed it harder but it wouldn't budge. The door had either been like this for many years or someone had blocked the entrance, but it didn't matter and I decided to search the next floor instead but as I turned I saw a Krogan body. The body's head and arm was covered in some kind of plant, maybe mushroom but it was hard to tell, I stared at it for a few minutes trying to see what clan it was from, the armor was covered by blood, dust and plants so it was impossible to see; It was weird to see plants on Tuchanka as it was extremely rare with vegetation. I approached the carefully, trying to figure out what type of mushroom it was, the greenish color made the face of the Krogan look almost mutated, my thoughts was interrupted though as I noticed some kind of spores and realized that the vegetation had come due to the infection, I backed away quickly and turned to the partly opened door again. First now I noticed spores coming out of it. Most species would freak out by now but luckily Vorchas usually was immune to the infection, due to our bodies high adaption to our current environment.

Approaching the door again, I realized the Krogans must be inside, I began to push the door again but it still wouldn't budge. I looked at the space of the opening and I could definitively squeeze through it. It was no other option to get in there so I slowly moved my body through the opening. As soon as I got inside I noticed that the inside was particularly intact compared to the rest of the building, but it was very dark so it was hard to tell if it really were intact or not, I grabbed my Assault Rifle and turned on the inbuilt flash light. It was easier to see how the room looked like but I was mostly focused on finding the missing krogans. The first thing I noticed was that it was a mess in the room.

It was many turnover tables placed next to each other and forming an improvised barricade. I walked up to it and suddenly I a Krogan stood up from behind it and roared, apparently in blood rage, I turned off the flashlight quickly and ducked, hoping he wouldn't attack me. I could hear him turn rapidly and then he walked around, searching for me apparently. I didn't make a sound as I waited on that my eyes would get used to the darkness so that I could see the area.

The steps of the Krogan were loud and clumsy as he searched, making it easy to keep a distance from him. After a while my eyes had gotten used to the darkness and I could make out the shape of nearby objects, it was still too dark to see colors, and I could see the Krogan, his head were apparently covered by something organic, I guess he was infected so I knew I had to handle the situation carefully. I still held my Assault Rifle but I knew it wouldn't do much against a Krogan so I put it on my back and slowly grabbed my shotgun from my back. If I could approach him then I could easily kill him, as long as he didn't notice me.

I tighten my grip and crouched as I approached the Krogan slowly, hoping he wouldn't turn around. I was only a few steps away from him when he turned and he noticed me quickly. He roared as I fired my Shotgun and the force of the rounds launched him backwards and I heard a noise of something breaking. I heard a lot of growls and roar from somewhere else on the floor, it was hard to tell from which direction as it echoed, I turned on my flashlight as I knew that I needed a light source, otherwise I was as good as dead.

Again I heard loud steps, this time approaching my current location, but I also heard running, it surprised me as it were no known form of Krogan Infected that had known to run, except when charging. My instincts were 'battering' my senses as it tried to make me fight but I knew it was a bad idea, I had been lucky the Krogan I killed hadn't noticed me until I was at point-blank range. The steps got louder so I guess that the supposed infected were heading towards my location.

I felt a surge of adrenaline and focused on the source of the footsteps and pointed my Shotgun in direction of the source. Everything seemed to slow down, though it didn't change much as the only thing happening was that Infected was approaching my location, I knew my fire had already drawn the attention of both the scout team and the infected so I ran towards the infected, my instincts taking over my senses. A krogan tackled me though, before I got far and I launched punches at the krogan rapidly, but the krogan said angry "stop hitting me you idiot, I'm not an infected!" I stopped hitting the krogan and asked annoyed "Why tackle me?" The krogan stood up quickly "Thought you were an infected at first glance, didn't see you wasn't one until you started to launch punches at me...but we need to get going...they're approaching quickly..." He helped me get up and we could hear roars, they were close apparently but it was too dark to see where they were still, we just ran in a direction. Both of us could barely see but we didn't let that hinder us. We soon reached a dead end, luckily though was it were a crack in one of the walls and it came a bit of light from it. I looked at it as the krogan said "Damn it, it's a dead end..." I said quickly "Crack in wall here. We break it, we escape." The krogan was quiet for a few seconds and then I could see a dim light surround his arms and I exclaimed "You biotic, you be strong...but rare" He didn't reply, I don't know if he didn't understand or just choose to not reply but it didn't matter, and launched a large warp field at the wall. I was blinded at first by the sudden light that came in from the newly made hole and was stunned. My eyes soon got used to it and I approached the hole quickly, climbing out just after him. It was a platform, which was made entirely out of stone, I approached the edge of the platform and saw the transport not too far away.

The way to the transport was simple as it was a ladder at the edge of the platform which we climbed down, I felt this was easier than it should be but ignored the feeling. The platform had been far from the ground so the climbing took a long time...

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Wrex stepped out of the Cab, I quickly got out and we were close to the human embassy, this would be an interesting meeting. Shepard had regained conscious and led us towards the embassy as she walked she said to us "When we get there you two stay outside, only the Quarian and I walk into this meeting."

I almost growled and asked "Why we not go with?" Shepard simply replied "You're mercenaries...I don't think you're suited for politics..." I growled at her "She quarian. Quarians hated, you think she better than me?" Shepard answered in a mocking tone "yes, she better..." then she said to the quarian calm "let us get this over with..."

* * *

Well that marks the end of this chapter, I've been busy so this chap took some time...so I decided to just post whenever possible, only long chapters though...

also only a few people have voted on the poll and I should make sure you knowm the poll is to help me decide who to kill or not, it is not a way for you to be able to interract, well you do technically but that is beyond the point, it is a way to help me finish all this story trilogy, yes I'll make an 'infection spreading' for all three ME...well anyway happy reading


End file.
